


Dentist!

by AmeliaMarch24



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dentistry, F/M, Little Shop of Horrors References, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:23:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaMarch24/pseuds/AmeliaMarch24
Summary: The Master surprises you at work.
Relationships: The Master (Dhawan)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Dentist!

It took all my strength to not stay in the warm bed. The man next to me turned over and muttered “are you gonna turn that alarm of love?” 

I groaned and whispered to my smart speaker to stop the morning tune it was playing to wake me up. “I suppose I should get up for work.” 

“Urgh, work is so boring.” He said in my ear. 

“Well, we can’t all be time travelling aliens and I need this job to keep me afloat when you leave me alone.” 

He said nothing in response so I rolled out of bed and turned on the light. 

I jumped in the shower and then returned back into my bedroom. I chose my underwear almost on auto-pilot and it was only when I looked at the Master’s smirking face did I look down at my selection - a black lacy bra and pants. It was one of his favourites. 

“You dick.” I joked “I’d thank you for not hypnotising me without me knowing.” I said whilst pulling on my work shirt. 

The Master smirked and pushed himself up on his elbows. His black hair was messed up from sleep and his eyes sparkled with early morning mischief. “Oh but you love it” He said darkly. I felt compelled to come closer to him and put my hands on either side of his face and kissed him deeply, his hands wrapped around my waist and brought me closer. 

“No, no I’ve got to go to work.” I mumbled into him and pulled away, he looked like a wounded puppy. 

I was now running late and leaving my flat in a rush. I had a job at a dental surgery on reception only a short drive away from home so I arrived with seconds to spare. The Practice Manager and the other receptionist were standing in the waiting room, clearly waiting for me. “Ahh, hello Y/N I just wanted to make a quick announcement. The new root canal specialist is starting today. He hasn’t got any treatments, just consultations for now but I’m sure he’ll find his feet quickly.” Announced my manager. 

I glanced at my colleague, this wasn’t something I was aware of. She read my expression and said “ we employed him when you were away.” 

I nodded and just at that moment the doorbell went “that must be him. I’ll go and let him in.” Said my manager. I busied myself behind my desk, not looking up until my manager said “ladies, this is Doctor Koschei.” 

I looked up with a pre-prepared smile on my face and almost gasped out loud. There stood the Master, my Master wearing his signature check trousers suit, blue shirt and purple coat. “Nice to see such good looking receptionists.” Said the Master cheekily, giving me a small wink that went unnoticed by my manager and colleague. 

“Oh you can stay.” Giggled my colleague, which was really unbecoming of the woman’s advanced age. I rolled my eyes at her comment. Without another word the Master left us. 

I looked at the diary, he didn’t have a patient until 9am. I made a plan to go and confront him once my morning tasks had been completed. 

Unfortunately I got bogged down with my jobs and it wasn’t until his first patient arrived did I remember that I was supposed to be seeing him. 

I excused myself from the desk and walked down the corridor towards the surgery, his fake name was already on the door. How long had he been planning this? 

I knocked on the door, praying that a nurse wasn’t in there with him. 

“Come in.” I heard him call out. I opened the door and there he was in black scrubs which was the practice’s signature colour but he made it so much more stylish. I checked around the surgery and didn’t see a nurse so I locked the door and said “what the fuck are you doing here?” 

“Language Miss YL/N” said the Master with a mock serious expression. 

“No seriously, why are you here? You’re not a dentist.”

“I have had the training.” 

“Watching Little Shop of Horrors on repeat is not training.” 

The Master slunk towards me and I suddenly felt very turned on by his presence. “Admit it, you’re glad I’m here aren’t you?” 

He pulled my arms high above my head and kissed me fiercely. Desire pooled in between my legs as I kissed him back. 

“Jump” I heard in my head and I did as I was told, I held onto his shoulders and wrapped my legs around his waist. He held onto me whilst peppering hot kisses down my neck and turned around, almost throwing me onto the dental chair. His excitable hands cupped my breasts and then travelled down to my skirt where they delved underneath. I shuddered with anticipation as he made small circles around my clit. 

“Say my name.” He growled. 

“Master!” I said weakly, trying to not climax too early. I didn’t want this to end. 

“Such a good girl.” My flailed out trying to find something to grip onto and it hit the antiquated ipod player. 

“You'll be a dentist

(Be a dentist)

You have a talent for causing things pain” sang the ipod. 

We stopped for a second to laugh at the absurdity of the situation “at least it’s appropriate.” Muttered the Master as he picked up speed again. I climaxed at the end of the song. 

“I’m sure they heard” I breathed out, trying to stop panting. 

Sure enough we then heard a knock on the door “Dr Koschei, everything alright? Are you ready for your first patient?” Called out a nurse. 

We looked at each other “wanna have some more fun? Skip this joint and head out to the stars?” Asked the Master. 

“Always, but how?” 

The Master wiggled his eyebrows and led me to what I thought was a cupboard but once he opened the doors we were in his TARDIS. 

“Have I ever told you that those scrubs look really sexy on you?” I asked as I pulled the Master back to my lips.


End file.
